Contagious
by Mesita
Summary: [MaxTakao] Fluff. A snowball fight with Max can cheer anyone up. Even Takao on a bad day.


**::Kitzaku-san::**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade… but I own A Beyblade. XD**

**Authoress Note: I've been wanting to write a ficlet like this for a while, but I haven't been able to find much time. In any such case, another Max/Tyson to add to the small collection. Though, for my own reasons I'll be calling Tyson Takao in this one. Just because… I can. ^^;**

**::Contagious::**

It's not that Takao was depressed or anything. Oh, heaven forbid. He preferred to use the term "under the weather" for the sole fact that he had no clue how one could be under weather. Even if, technically everyone was under the weather seeing as it's in the sky. Whatever the case may have been, Takao just wasn't the happiest person on the planet.

Maybe because it was snowing.

Most kids his age would normally have loved to go out and play in the snow. School would be out and they could run around and hang with friends. But as far as Beyblading conditions were, it was dang hard to blade in snow. Oh, sure, there were inside stadiums, but they didn't have the jazz of an outdoors battle. In short, Takao had nothing to do and therefore was bored. Which only led him to be under the weather.

Takao's grandpa came in waving a mug of hot chocolate. "What's up, buddy?"

Takao's response to this was a single groan and he rolled over from his previous position on the ground. "That's it, little dude!" Grandpa kicked Takao over. "Get a coat on and get outside! Enjoy the day!"

Within a matter of minutes, Takao was bundled up outside, sitting in an Indian style amongst a pile of previously untouched snow. His arms were crossed, his brows were furrowed and his butt was cold.

"Stupid snow." He muttered, his bad mood obviously showing. He looked much like a yak that was placed against its will into a rather large bowl of ice cream.

So for a few miserably miserable minutes, he sat there, complaining that the snow was too cold and that he didn't have the time for this. Needless to say, someone had pretty much woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Amidst his terribly important complaining time, a sudden cold thud whapped him upside the head.

Cold snow dripped down his face, but Takao didn't move a muscle. He simply stayed in his previous scowling position for a while. By this time, the snow dripped down from the bottom of his chin.

Finally he turned around at the sound of laughter.

"Direct hit!" it was Max and he was doubled up now, laughing. "I got you good, Takao!"

Takao stared at him for a few moments until the frown that was once plastered onto his face turned up into a bright smile. His hands quickly went to work in making a snowball and he hurled it back towards Max—making a perfect landing on his chest. "Payback." He grinned.

Max immediately went to work in compacting another weapon, and pulled his arm back to throw it—but in his rush, he failed to take note that Takao had gotten up. The blue haired boy tackled the blonde with a head butt and they both fell into a pile of snow.

Max took this opportunity to moosh a snowball in Takao's face.

Takao hastily wiped the coldness from his face and rolled over next to Max in the snow. "Ne, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Takao turned on his side and attempted to prop his head up on his arm, but he misjudged the depth of the snow and comically fell over. The two of them started laughing again.

When the laughter died down, they stayed there for a while, and it had started to snow again. They both forgot about the conversation Takao had started. Tiny crystal flakes fell from the sky, swirling about as if they had a mind of their own. Max stuck his tongue out to try and catch one, and this made Takao attempt to do the same.

But Takao stopped and glanced at Max. He was trying to catch two flakes at once, and had his guard down. He took a handful of snow and shoved it into Max's open mouth. Max immediately sat up, sputtering snow in all directions.

Takao's laughter echoed across the empty yard. "You were asking for that one, I swear!"

Max gave him a disgruntled look. Most of the snow had melted, but some stayed to form a nice snow beard and whiskers around his mouth. This only made Takao laugh even harder, "You can't get me back for this one."

While Takao was busy laughing, Max had shifted his potion, causing the snow beard to fall in his lap. A rare look of evil and mischievousness formed on his face and he placed both hands on Takao's shoulders. "Payback."

Takao's laughter stopped for a moment out of pure shock. Max stole the golden opportunity to press his lips hard on Takao's. Though surprised at first, Takao kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. The two of them fell back into the snow with a featherlike thud. Snowflakes continued to fall all around them, but by this time they were completely ignored.

They broke, but continued to hold each other close in the warmth of the moment. At the time, Takao suddenly remembered he never finished his thought. So he began again.

"Thank you, Max."  
  


Again Max raised his snow covered eyelashes to meet Takao's eyes. "For what?"

"For being so optimistic," Takao grinned. "It's contagious."

Max snuggled in close and pressed his head to Takao's chest. "You're welcome."

Snowflakes danced around them, trying to gain back the attention they had once had. But it was to no avail, they were forgotten; just like Takao's unhappiness.

**Owari******

**Kitzaku****: Yesh! ^_^ My very first Beyblade fluff Max/Tyson. I read enough of these, I should have written one sooner. This is a little different from my weird 'Don't Glomp the BeyBlade' Thing. Erm… yeah.**

**Yugi**** Muse: I'm still your muse, even if this isn't Yugioh. Talk about a short one-shot though…**

**Yami**** Muse: But I'm the fluff muse... and I helped write it. So… hush. R&R~!**


End file.
